


Broken Boundaries

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fatherhood is frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venturous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/gifts).



> Written on 3 April 2012 in response to [venturous1](http://venturous1.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hagrid: childhood, favorite, changeling_.

Hagrid once believed, when he was quite small—well, much younger, anyway—that he was a changeling; he didn't understand how he could be so much bigger than the other children his age. It was only when he grew taller than his father that he learned the truth about his mother. His size had made things challenging for his dad because, even though Hagrid had been a relatively well-behaved child, when he was naughty, his father couldn't punish him in a traditional manner. 

_He used to hide my toys in places I couldn't squeeze into until I apologised_ , Hagrid thinks, staring at the ruined pen. _Pity that won't work on you_.

He doesn't really expect an apology from the Blast-Ended Skrewts, but he does wish they'd be more respectful of his boundaries.


End file.
